User blog:Iamarepeater/The song of Agent Andrew martins 2
This song will be about Agent Andrew martins's actions on Wikia. This was based on Bart Baker's Skrillex and Diplo - "Where Are You Now" with Justin Bieber PARODY Note: Normal text means speaking. Italics meaning singing. Bold means echoing. Warning: Contains swear words and some sexual referance. Cast Agent Andrew martins (AAM) Drek'TharSuperSword (Drek) Iamarepeater (Peater) Pea Cannon (PC) Pinkgirl234 and WintahMhelon18 The Song AAM: Where did I go, I've been gone haven't made fanfics since so long have been blocked for all the **** that I did wrong Meanwhile other fans have moved on Big hits are now biographs So I called up Drek and Peater This meaning is so hidden that I'm invisible There's no meaning. Now you can find the meaning of my purpose, but my words are barely useful Even though I got a brand new grand fetish '' ''every week This fanfic's about how I'm a whinner Look at me smug I bite my lips it's so crazy. I have new robo-face. I did a DA to change my image. '''IMAGE' ''cos I have to try to make the world think I'm mature. '''Mature' ''Man did I fool all those dumb pricks. Peater: Why weren't we asked to be in this? Drek: Andrew wants all the credits! So just keep messing with his fics! AAM: Who is adding all those crazy pics? (Then Drek'TharSuperSword and Iamarepeater appears) I told you guys that you can not be in this. Ooooo! Peater and Drek: We wrote this song and made this beat, jerk! We own it! So get lost dude! Drek: We only let you sing on it to grab more viewers! Peater: That is true! Peater and Drek: And now we got a hit cos all your rabid fans saw it! We used you! AAM: '' ''What? (Gets angry here) Omg! I'm gonna kill you you! You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you! Peater and Drek: We have a weapon to beat you! AMM: What is it? What will you use? Drek: I will simply play for you a high-pitched annoying flute loop AMM: Yeah, so what! What will that do? Peater: It will drive you looney toons it can cast magic spells too Drek and Peater: And it's starting now... (summoning something) Peater: We now summon a mutant version of your ex best friend with this flute (then the thing comes) Look there he is! He's huge and he's pissed! AMM: ****, it's Pea cannon my friend plant! PC: You stole my girlfriend in Surbria Now it's time AM I get my revenge AMM: Oh no! PC: You're coming with me to plant camp! AAM: No please let me go! (Then Drek'TharSuperSword and Iamarepeater claps hands with each other and walk out of the area) One month later At the plant camp... AMM: Yo Pea Cannon, this is ********! Now can I make new fanfics now? (sign outside says this: It you see a cyborg that looks like the one below (it's Agent Andrew martins), feel free to throw rocks at him) PC: You just wait it out! Oh, visitors! AMM: Damn! PC: What a crybaby! (Then two people walk in) WintahMhelon18: Oh look Pinkgirl! That pea cannon looks just like Agent Andrew martins! Pinkgirl234: Sure brother! Let's throw this rock at him! WintahMhelon18: Oh yeah. (Pinkgirl234 then throws the rock at Agent Andrew martin's head) WintahHMelon18: Nice shot! AAM: Ouch! What the hell? (starts crying) (eventually, Pea Cannon get annoyed by his non-stop crying and knocks out Agent Andrew martins) PC: YEAH HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Blog posts